Path of Fate
by Hakuba
Summary: If Elsword had a choice, would he choose his sister over his lover, or vice versa? Will he regret that decision? What does fate have install for him? the first in the "fate" trilogy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **i don't own Elsword

Path of Fate

Elsword's P.O.V

_Chapter one_

The night's breeze blew against me strongly as I stood on the roof. Dressed in my normal Lord Knight clothes. My red coat was blown back by the wind as I crouched down on one leg. I smiled as I sprinted forward and leapt off the ledge, the wind gushing past me. I just caught the ledge of the other building, and felt the pain travel through my body. Groaning I pulled myself up and looked around. At the other end of the corridor was a guard with his back turned towards me. I rushed forward and grabbed the handle of my sword at the same time and swung my blade swiftly in an arc towards the soldier's unguarded back. Silently the guard fell to the ground, dead. I slowly sheathed my red sword onto my back. I continued around the corner and skidded to a halt. Beyond the hall, there were two guards patrolling back and forth. Slowly I reached for my sword again. Quickly I darted forward and swung the sword at the back of the first guard. The second guard, alarmed, withdrew and sword and charged towards me. With a small leap, I left the ground and landed behind the guard's unprotected back. I swung my sword in one motion cutting the back of the guard. Suddenly the warning bell started to ring. I looked around suddenly. The first solider had pulled the alarm. Cursing, I struck the solider with my sword and started sprinting. I heard the guards entering the courtyard. Suddenly and group of guards block my way. Cursing again, I rushed forward with my sword in my right hand. "Mega slash!"

The three strikes knocked the group in one motion, sending them flying. I turned and climbed onto the ledge. Taking in a deep breath, I leapt down from the corridor. I landed in a crouch, feeling the pain rushed through my body. I was almost there. I could see the two of them. Aisha and Elesis were on a platform, with a noose over their necks. A battalion of guards separated me from the two of them. I sprinted towards the charging group. "Gigantic Slash!"

I felt the power surged through me as I swung my giant, aura blade slicing through the battalion, with ease. With that skill I had made a path way. I sprinted forward towards the two of them. What I saw next had shock me. The two executioners were about to hang both of them. Cursing I dashed forward. By the time I got there I could only save one of them. I can't save them both. Clenching my teeth I leapt into the air and brought my sword down cutting the rope.

Unknown P.O.V

I hovered over the scene before my eyes. I smirked.

"_Who will Elsword choose? Let me see your fate."_

___Thats the first chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed that. Reviews please, and also can you tell me who do you think Elsword should choose. Thank you:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Path of Fate

Elsword's P.O.V

My sword cut the rope holding Aisha. Quickly I caught her and wrapped my arm around her waist. I heard an angry shout behind me as the executioner charged with an axe. I turned quickly and dodged to one side narrowly missing the axe. Since Aisha was in my dominant hand I kicked the executioner. The guards that had been unconscious started to wake up.

"_Crap…this is bad."_

Quickly I switched Aisha and my sword and cut down Elesis rope. Sheathing my sword I held Elesis in my left hand and Aisha in my right. I leapt down from the platform and started to run.

"Quick after him!"

"Slaughter him!"

I heard the guards chasing me. Sweat dripped from my brow as I got to the end of the court yard. With all my strength I leapt up the wall and landed on the ledge. Smiling, I started sprinting down the corridor. Suddenly the end of the corridor was blocked by another bunch of guards. Cursing I turned around to see the same thing. I sighed. I had no choice. I ran to one of the rooms doors next to me and kicked it open. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guards starting to run after me. Muttering another apology I ran to the window and leapt through it. I moved Aisha to my left hand with Elesis. I grabbed my sword and struck the wall with it, slowly sliding down. I landed on the ground and pulled my sword out of the wall. The gates started opening as knights on their horses rode out. I looked back at the castle and ran. Slowly the knights closed the distance.

"_Crap…this is not good."_

That was when I heard the battle cries. Surprised I turned my head to see the crow mercenaries charging at the group. Panicking the knights rode away back to their castle.

"Looked like you needed a hand."

I turned around to see their leader, Raven, standing there with his blade master uniform. "How…" I started too asked.

"I told him."

Lowe walked from behind Raven. "We needed Elesis alive. She is the captain of the Red Knights."

"Ummm…about that."

I set the two bodies down on the ground. "I couldn't save Elesis…"

Lowe looked crushed, and Raven just raised an eyebrow. "What about your wife?"

"Yeah, just managed to."

Lowe grabbed my collar. "Your priority was to save Elesis, not your wife. You let your emotions sabotage the mission!"

"But Aisha's my wife!"

"Elesis is **your sister!**"

The way he emphasized the words hurt me, like a blade that went through my heart.

"Elesis was the leader of the Red Knights. She was our strongest fighter. To get past this war we needed her to lead, and you go and do something to selfish."

I felt my anger going through me. "What was I supposed to do? Let my wife die?"

Lowe pushed me to the ground. "Elesis was the key to winning this war…and you let her die. Elsword, war is not a game. One mistake can kill us all."

"You're just saying that because Elesis is your wife! You told me not to let my emotions cloud my judgement? Look at you!"

The whole crow mercenaries looked at Lowe. Lowe bit his lip. I could see some blood dripping from it. "Elsword you just made a mistake that could cost us our lives. I hope you understand this."

With that Lowe stomped away. There was silence for what seemed like forever. Raven turned towards me and offered his hand. Willingly I pulled myself up with it.

"Elsword, don't worry, we will get past this war. Lowe is just over doing things."

I nodded. "Come on, let's burry your sister."

Lowe P.O.V

"God dammit!"

I punched another tree again. Why did Elsword let her die?

"_Why don't you just kill him?"_

Surprised I looked around my surroundings. I was in a forest clearing. "Who's there?"

"_Why don't you just kill him?"_

"Why?"

"_For Elesis…"_

I shook my head. "Elesis wouldn't want that…"

"_How would you know? Join me and you can meet you love one again…"_

"_Join me and you can have your revenge…"_

Elsword's P.O.V

It started raining at the funeral. My sister, Elesis was buried right in front of me. I could feel my tears streaming down my face.

"It's okay Elsword." Aisha said. She held my arm tightly, trying to comfort me. "I lost my parents. I know how you feel."

I nodded. I looked around the place searching for Lowe. "Hey Aisha. Was Lowe?"

Aisha looked around trying to search for him. "He's not here. He didn't come to his wife's funeral?"

Just then the wind suddenly grew stronger, pushing at us. A dark light emitted above Elesis buried remains. In the middle was Lowe, hovering in mid-air. Lowe laughed.

"Hey Elsword sorry I'm late."

Struggling to stand against the wind I tried my best to shout. "Lowe?"

"The one and only." He laughed.

"Lowe what's the meaning of this? When did you get so much power?"

Lowe chuckled. "It's amazing isn't it? This power. And with it I'm going to make you a deal."

I stared at him. "What is the deal?"

He snickered. "Kill Aisha. And I will let you live."

"What?! You're crazy Lowe."

Lowe just smiled. "So what is your decision?"

I clenched my teeth. "I'm not going to."

"Well then. DIE ELSWORD!"

"Wait!" Aisha cried out.

I stared at Aisha in her Elemental Master clothes. "Stop this madness. We're all friends' right? Please stop this"

Lowe looked seriously at her. "Yeah… we are."

Lowe pushed his hands through the air sending a beam of darkness through Aisha's heart. Aisha slowly fell to the ground. "Aisha!" I cried out. I held her in my arms. She was dead.

Lowe laughed. "How do you like losing the one you love most Elsword? Tell me the pain!"

I growled. "LOWE!"

I grabbed my sword behind my back. I had seemed to have forgotten the wind since I move through it with ease. I raised my sword. "GIGANTIC SLASH!"

I swung my aura sword at Lowe. "Die Lowe!"

Smiling, Lowe caught my blade. The aura flickered before finally disappearing.

"_My ultimate attack?"_

Lowe laughed. "You were always like that Elsword. Never knew when you were out matched."

Lowe gathered darkness energy into his hand, forming a giant sword about three times as big as Lowe. The blade rocketed towards me. "This is real strength Elsword."

I felt the blade go right through me. I coughed out some blood before finally collapsing.

"This is your fate Elsword."

**Don't worry, theres another twist. and there way more to come.**

**oh and sorry, can't help killing characters...plz forgive me. **

_**Reviews plz. I want your opinion on this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Path of Fate

Chapter three

Rena's P.O.V

"Chung hurry up!" I called from the top of the stair case. Chung sighed as he quickly his pace up the stairs.

"Sis." Chung complained. "Why do we have to do this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Cause the other kids dared us to go inside this haunted house."

Chung sighed. "It's been four hours already."

We finally got to the top room. Slowly I pushed at it. The hinges groaned as it opened.

The room was huge. There were two chairs at the window, a painting of a red haired man above the fireplace. It was amazing. Chung and I kept walking inside, until Chung suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Rena…the painting looks like it's looking at me."

I turned towards the painting of the red haired man. He had quite long hair with some parts covering his face. The rest was just messy. I turned back towards Chung.

"Chung all paintings feel like they are looking at you. Hey look, it's just a painting of an old man."

I continued exploring the room. The furniture, for some reason was kept in good shape.

"Sis." Chung said. "Can you hear the floors creaking down below? Like someone is walking one it?"

I faced Chung. "For the last time Chung, no one lives here anymore."

Before I could continue on, I heard the creaking footsteps from below. Chung quickly ran to the stairs and looked down. Slowly I followed him. Down below were a whole group of people, yet they seem different. One started smelling the air and looked up. "Hey boys, we have two little piggies in here. **Let's feast."**

Suddenly the human skin shredded off the guy/monster/weirdo, and leapt up the stairs. The others looked up and followed suite.

"Chung get inside the room."

Chung ran inside the room. I quickly followed him. I slammed the doors and ran to the dressers next to the door.

"Chung help me." I grunted. Chung ran to the dresser and started pushing as well. The dresser was finally in place.

"Quickly put as much things behind the door as possible."

Chung started pushing chairs behind it. I pushed the table on the other side of the door. The door started to get pounded on.

"Hurry Chung!" I cried out. Quickly we kept pilling stuff on the door. The door suddenly burst open. The guy/monster/weirdos group walked in.

"We got you now piggies."

Okay Rena, calm down take in a deep breath, you can use your martial arts to kick these guys/monster/weirdo things. I shouted and leapt from where I was and kicked the head of one of the guymondo (guy/monster/weirdo was too hard to think) sending him flying back. Roaring the guymondo that I kicked swung its arm hitting me. Unbelievably its strength sent me flying into that painting of the old man. "Sis!" Chung called out. Chung ran to my side.

"You're bleeding."

My shoulder felt painful as I lay there with Chung next to me. The guymondo slowly walked towards us. It raised its arm ready to strike. "Don't worry, it'll be painless."

Chung flinched and I closed my eyes waiting for the strike. I heard something clashed against the arm. But it never came. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the same man from the painting, blocking the guymondo's arm. Chung stared at the red haired man.

"Who are you?" asked one of the guymondo.

The man rearranged his grip and sent the guymondo flying across the room.

Elsword's P.O.V

"Well, according to that little girl." I pointed at the blonde little girl, with short green pants and top.

"I'm the old man in the painting."

**End of chapter three, hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews please**


	4. Chapter 4

Path of Fate

Chapter four

Elsword's P.O.V

"Well, according to that little girl." I pointed at the blonde little girl, with short green pants and top.

"I'm the old man in the painting."

Chapter four

Elsword's P.O.V

"Well, according to that little girl." I pointed at the blonde little girl, with short green pants and top.

"I'm the old man in the painting."

The demons growled as they studied me and my sword. I dusted my Lord Knights clothes before stepping forward in a fighting stance.

"I hope you're ready, because the first demon to move dies." I said casually. Roaring, two demons leapt at me. I smiled. I swung my sword upwards striking both in the chin. I spun around and sliced both demons' bodies in half.

"Man you guys are weak."

I rushed forward striking one demon in the head, splitting his skull. I could hear another one coming up behind me. I dropped down low and swung my sword at its legs. With this momentum, I dashed behind three other demons preparing to charge at me, and did a spinning strike in mid-air, slicing each demon in half.

"Seven down, 37 more to go. I should finish this up quickly."

I lower my stance and held my sword behind me. "Aura of Vitality!"

I felt power surge through my body as I starting glowing in power. "Unlimited Blade!"

I swung my sword in a combination of deadly uppercuts, thrust, side cuts and spins to the rest of the demons. In a split second I passed through the demons killing each of them. After confirming that each demon died, I stopped using the Aura of Vitality. Smirking I sheathed my blade on my back, and turned towards the two kids.

"You kids alright?"

The blonde kid was on the ground crying and the little girl was badly injured. I went on one knee to inspect the girls wound.

The placed my hand on the blonde kids head rubbing it. "Let's see what I can do."

I held my hand on my shoulder. "Energy drain."

My hand started glowing red as I flinched in pain. I let the red energy flow into the little girl. Slowly her wounds started closing and she stopped bleeding.

"There that should do it."

"What did you do?" asked the blonde kid.

I smiled. "Just a little trick my wife taught me."

Mentioning Aisha I must have had a sad look on my face.

"Why are you sad? Did something happen?"

"Yeah something did happen. A some time ago."

I looked down to look at my wedding ring. I started to sweat. It was red.

"My ring. The jewel is red. What have you done now Lowe?"

Just then I heard a teleportation spell finish. I stood up.

"Come now, more demons are coming. Since you guys are involved now I have no choice but to protect you."

I grabbed the little girl and hauled her over my shoulder. Downstairs I heard new footsteps walking up. I walked to the fireplace and felt about its back. "Come on where is it…there."

The fireplace opened up with stairs leading down.

"Come on. More demons are coming. We have to leave."

The little boy didn't argue but went in first. Looking around the room to double check everything was in order I flip the switch closing the fireplace.

Chung's P.O.V

The man in the painting was walking right in front of me. Who is he? He grabbed a torch by the side and started walking down the stone staircase.

"Hey old man-"

"Stop calling me an old man." The old man complained. "I'm 27. Or at least I was before. What year is it?"

"2013." I answered.

"Damn, has it been 500 years?" I heard the old man mutter.

I stared at the old man. "Do you have a name?"

"The name is Elsword. Lord Knight of Velder."

"You don't look like a knight."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

We continued down the dark staircase with Elsword leading the way. After what seemed like forever the staircase ended at the bottom, with a door at the bottom. Elsword opened it and walked outside. The city was quite busy today. So busy that they didn't seem to notice Elsword's clothes.

"Hey um. Elsword was it?" the little girl started to say. "You can put me down now."

Slowly I went on my knees. The little girl jump off.

"By the way you're also sticking out too much. You might want to get modern clothes."

Elsword sighed. "Alright. Wait here. If anything happens, shout."

Elsword walked away from the two of us. "So what now sis?"

Rena shrugged. "We wait."

Elsword's P.O.V

After an hour of searching, I finally found clothes that I liked. A short black vest and a long white pants. I let my hair loose so that it covered one of my eyes. I tied the access into two pony tails. I found black gloves to go with the 'modern clothes'.

Rena's P.O.V

"What's taking Elsword so long?" I complained.

Chung pointed to someone in the crowd. "He's right there."

I had my jaw drop as I saw him walking towards us. A short black vest and a long white pants. He let his hair loose so that it covered one of his eyes. He tied the access long hair into two pony tails. I found black gloves to go with the clothes.

"That better?" He asked.

"That's fine." I stated.

He smiled. "Actually I never got your names now did I?"

"Rena." I said. "My little brother's name is Chung."

I smiled at Elsword. But he looked panicked.

"Don't look up in five seconds. They haven't seen you yet." He said to me and Chung.

"Go down the alley way and go to Velder's holy temple. I'll meet you there since there's only one."

"But holy temples don't exist anymore."

"Go through the alley, turn right to Ruben's square then go straight until you get to capital road. It should be near there."

I tried to protest, but Elsword motion to go, just as he turned around and ran. I looked at what he was so afraid of. Standing there in the crowd were demons. I grabbed Chung's hand and ran into the alley.


	5. Chapter 5

Path of Fate

Chapter five

Elsword P.O.V

I pushed through the crowds as fast as I could. It's kind of hard when it is peak hour. I could sense the demons behind me closing in. I had to get out of public. Seeing an empty building I burst in. I started climbing up the stairs four steps at a time. As I got to the third floor I looked down to see if they caught up. I just managed to see the demons starting to climb the stairs. Cursing I increase my speed to the seventh floor. Suddenly there was an explosion next to my head, sending me flying to the side. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two demons leap at me. I quickly withdrew my sword.

"Spiral Blast!"

I sent the two demons rolling down the stairs with the force of my swing. Sheathing my sword I continued to run. Finally I got to the top floor. I kicked it open and continued to run. Gathering speed and ran towards the ledge and leapt. Curling myself into a ball I rocketed down towards the ground. Opening my hand I grabbed onto a window sill. I cried out as pain surge through my body. I looked up, to see that the demons had followed me. Cursing I looked for something I could land on. Spotting a bus I pushed of the wall and kept falling. The wind rushed past me as I got closer to the bus, and then landed on the bus in a crouch, denting the roof a bit. I looked up into the sky, seeing objects falling. The demons were falling on to other vehicles. Slowly I unsheathed my sword and held it in my ready position.

"SPIRIT OF DESTRUCTION! ARMAGEDDON BLADE!"

I felt the power course through my body. A glowing red light surrounded my whole body. I looked down at my sword, in its giant aura form which was twice as big as me. The demons one by on leapt up on the bus. I swung my blade slicing the first one in two. Another came up behind me and swung a blow. Swiftly I leapt over their backs. "Impact smasher!"

I swung my sword and a red beam of light slammed and exploded into the two of them. This time 11 demons had climbed onto the bus. Smiling I charged and swung my sword, striking the first unsuspecting demon. Recovering from shock, its partner threw a fireball at me. Laughing I disperse it into thin air. The demon was shocked. I charged again this time putting most of my strength into this skill. "Gigantic Blade!"

I charged forward again and my skill erupted. The sword thrusts and swung so quickly I couldn't even see it as it sliced or battered the demons away. Armageddon blade was flickering and so was my spirit of destruction, I had to retreat. Quickly I sheathed my sword and turned around and sprinted towards the edge of the bus and leapt off catching onto clothes line. I slid down towards the other end of the line and leapt through the veranda. Quickly I turned around to see if I was being followed, and sure enough there were still some demons chasing me. Cursing I jumped onto the edge and leapt off down to the ground and started running again. I had to lose the demons before I can go to the temple. I turned into the University of Velder (whatever that was) and entered the building. I continued to run towards the staircase and quickly ran up. As I got to the first floor I turned towards the direction of the temple. The window was only a few metres away. "Sword wave!"

I sent a wave of energy from my sword towards the window breaking it. Swiftly in one motion I leapt out of the university and landed and rolled on the building next to it. Picking myself of the ground I started running again and leaping buildings. I could hear the demons a building behind roaring and landed heavily (seriously, they have no idea what peace and quiet means). I could see the temple coming into my view. If I could just get there and activate a holy barrier. Quickly I turned around to face the onslaught of demons rushing at me. I turned around and using all the strength I could muster. "Spirit of destruction! Armageddon blade!"

Once again I was in my strongest form. I ran towards the whole onslaught. "Sonic Blade!"

I spun around and swung my sword causing a sonic wave knocking the demons away, like baseballs. Cutting my power off, I turned and ran. I needed to make it to the temple and warn them. I leapt off the last building and landed in the middle of the empty road. I continued to run as suddenly a shadow leaps from behind one of the bushes in the temple. "Die Demon!"

His metal arm came towards me with blinding speed. I lifted my sword up to blocking the blow, when I see who attacked me. "Raven?"

"Elsword?"

"You're alive?"

"Why is that the first thing you say when you haven't seen me in 500 years?"

**I don't know if i should have just cut the chapter off like that, but Elsword reunites with his friend. But how is he alive? Tbh ithink i'm better at really sad stories...so i might delete this story...**


	6. Chapter 6

Path of Fate

Chapter six

Rena's P.O.V

I grabbed Chung's hand and ran into the alley way. "Sis what's going on?"

"Some demons spotted Elsword. They might have seen us, so we should run to that 'temple' he mentioned."

The alleyway was quite dark. I had to squint to see where we were running.

"Wait sis slow down…how do you know they saw us?"

Behind us I heard something crash into a heavy object, then a loud inhuman curse.

"Does that answer your question?"

I quicken my pace, practically dragging Chung through the alley way. The footsteps behind us were slowly sounding louder. At the next corner I spotted a bin. Quickly I grabbed it and let it fall behind us. Once again I heard another inhuman yelp. That proved that the demons could see just as clearly as us. Meaning almost nothing. We turned the next corner and came to a dead end.

"Why is there a dead end here?" Chung asked. "Elsword said that this was a pathway."

A sudden realisation came to my head.

"What if he was basing the structure of the city, to his knowledge? Velder use to be a city of war. What if he based his knowledge on that time?"

"So everything could have changed?" Chung asked worried. "Right?"

I nodded. We were stuck at a dead end with demons just around the corner. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Facing us was an older woman in an orange dress. She wore a long black coat on top of it. She had long black hair which was neatly tied in a bun, with a silver fox pin in her hair. Strapped to her back was a long spear with a red jewel in it.

"Come with me now." She said quickly.

She grabbed both our hands and leapt up, pulling both off us. Like a fox, she was agile. She leapt up the wall with grace and elegance. Soon we were on the roof of a building. On the roof she dropped both off us. The woman touched her forehead.

"Eve their all yours. The demons will find us sooner or later. Best you take them to the temple. I'll buy you some time."

Curiously I looked down from the building into the alleyway. Swiftly the demons were either climbing the wall or leaping up it.

"Hey get back here!" the older woman shouted. Quickly I ran behind her. Chung did the same.

"No matter what happens. Stay behind me." The older woman commanded.

She brandished her spear and held it facing the ground. One by one the demons slowly pulled themselves onto the roof.

"Eun!"

The older lady started to radiate with power. Her long black hair change to white, and slowly nine white tails emerged on her back. The demon charged at her with extreme speed.

She held her hands together. "Energy void!"

Between her palms, orange energy started too charged. Smiling, the woman released it towards the demons expanding continuously into a void, until the woman wave her hand to make it explode. Through the smoke three more demons leapt at the woman. I started to shout a warning when suddenly.

"Illusion strike!"

A couple of beams of light crashed into the three demons. The woman and Chung turned around. I turned around, to see a young girl, probably around Chung's age.

"About time you got here Eve." The woman said.

Eve had an expressionless face, with glowing orange eyes. She had short, silver hair reaching to about her shoulders. She was hovering in mid-air. Slowly she landed on the ground.

"Sorry got held up, Ara" The girl named Eve said.

Ara sighed. "These two children got caught up in this mess. We have to take them back to the temple so they are safe."

Eve nodded. "Other demons are coming now. We have to leave."

She grabbed Chung's arm and flew into the air. They started flying away from us. Ara reverted back to her original form.

"Hey little girl, what's your name?" Ara asked me.

"Rena."

"Rena, hop onto my back. I'll carry you back to the temple."

Ara went down on my knees. Slowly I climbed on to her back. "Hold tight." She muttered, as she ran to the ledge.

"Wait. You can't be serious!" I cried out, just as Ara left the ground. She ran across the air towards the top of another building.

"What was that?" I asked when we landed.

"Air running." She answered as if it was a trend.

Suddenly a fire ball erupted near where we were.

"Reinforcements." Ara cursed.

She continued running and leaping…like a fox. She leapt of the next building and quite literally wall climbed the next building, at a remarkable speed. To be honest it was hard to hold on to her, since she was moving so fast. Another fireball rocketed towards us. It would have hit, if it weren't for Aras quick reflexes. Ara dodged to the left just in time. She leapt of the building again and 'air ran' to the smaller one next to it.

"We're almost there."

I could see some sort of temple where we were. Ara quicken her running. Just then another fireball erupted, hitting us. Ara tripped and fell on to her side. We skidded across the building for a couple of meters. Slowly Ara got up. "You alright?"

I nodded weakly. Ara turned around to face the incoming threat. A woman with long red hair hovered near Ara. She smiled.

"That was a good chase, I'll give you that."

She held her hand, engulfing it with flames. The woman threw push her hands out sending the flames towards Ara. Ara rose and deflected the fire with her spear.

"Rena give me some space to fight."

I quickly ran a couple of metres away giving Ara some space.

"Do think you can beat me little devil?"

"Let's find out" she answered. "Eun!"

Her hair turned white and her nine tails sprouted, and Ara charged at the red haired woman.

Elsword's P.O.V

"So Raven, how are you still alive? What happened?"

Raven chuckled. He led me towards the prayers room. He sat down and motioned for me to sit. "Well it started like this…"

_Flashback_

_Raven's P.O.V_

_I heard a cry of pain where the crow mercenaries were camping. It came from the direction of the funeral. Curious, I gathered the crow mercenaries and led them towards the funeral. It was foggy, so it was hard to see. I saw Aisha's dead body. "Aisha!" I shouted. _

_I ran towards her, lifting the body. She had been impaled by something. I turned to see who did this and saw Elsword. I walked up to Elsword and grabbed his shoulders. _

"_Elsword what happened?"_

_Suddenly, Elsword crumbled to rock between my fingers, until he was just dust. _

"_Ah. Raven…"_

_I turned towards that voice. "Lowe? Did you do this?"_

_Lowe nodded. "They deserved it."_

_I gripped my sword withdrew my sword and so did the other crow mercenaries. Lowe just laughed. "Firstly, let's get rid of the weaklings…" _

_Lowe swung his arm at the air. All the crow mercenaries screamed and turned into crumbling rock._

"_Now Raven…you were always the smart one. Will you join me?"_

"_After what you did to the rest? Go die!"_

_I leapt at Lowe and brought down my sword. Suddenly there was a flash of red. Another sword had blocked my sword. Elesis hovered in front of Lowe blocking the sword. _

"_Elesis? How are you alive?"_

_Elesis growled. "My name isn't Elesis."_

_Elesis kicked me back to the ground. "It's Elsa." _

"_Wait Elsa." Lowe said. _

_Elsa stopped mid strike. "To answer your question Raven. I conjure Elsa. She is one of my three generals. She has the power of a demon lord, making many times power than the original Elesis."_

_Lowe smiled. "Elsa…he's all yours."_

_Elsa smiled and swung a strike hitting me into the air. She appeared behind me and struck me into the ground. Painfully I roses to my knees. _

"_So persistent Raven. I applaud you." Lowe said. "Actually on second thoughts, Elsa stop. I'll give him something worse."_

_Lowe flew down in front of me. He gripped onto my head. Pain surged through my body. Lowe must have done something to me. _

"_What did you do to me?" I asked._

"_I gave you a gift. You will live forever so you can see me destroy Elrios." Lowe said. _

"_Now sleep."_

_My eyes lid grew heavy as I passed out._

End of flash back

"Wait my sister's alive?"

Raven shook his head. "No not exactly. She's not the same person she used to be."

"So that makes two of them…" I muttered.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. I raised my hand to show Raven the red jewel in my ring.

"As long as the person who wears this ring, they can see if the one they love most is alive. The jewel will be red. It starts to turn black when that person is close to dying. Since it is fully red. That means Aisha is alive somehow."

Rena P.O.V

Ara turned back to normal as she collapse to the ground. "Poor girl, trying to stand up to me."

The red haired woman smiled. "Now to deal with the child."

The red haired woman dash towards me raising her sword. I closed my eyes. But nothing happened. I heard metal clashed against metal. Slowly I opened my eyes. A young woman around the same age as Ara stood there. She had two purple pigtails and a long white coat.

"We meet again Elsa."

"Who are you?"

The young woman flicked her staff up sending Elsa's sword flying away.

"I am Aisha Sieghart. Elemental Master of Velder, also the wife of Elsword Sieghart, Lord Knight of Velder." Aisha said.

Aisha raised her wand towards Elsa. "Playtime's over." She growled.

**So the strongest characters are back. It will be explain later in the story how this happened. But for now who is the strongest female character? Depending on the review, plz tell me who do you think is stronger. I haven't actually decided who will win... Help me...plz...need...answer...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Path of Fate

Chapter seven

Elsword's P.O.V

I sat down on the kitchen table.

"Hey Raven."

"Yesh." Raven said with his mouth full of steak.

"I was wondering. Ever since Lowe killed me, I was in darkness. I was still conscious but I never did think I would revive. How do you think I revived?"

Raven shrugged, and stood up, scratching his black and white hair. "Dunno. Maybe it was some sort of reaction."

"A reaction?"

Raven nodded. "Though I don't know much about it. Best to ask maybe Ara or Eve."

"Who?"

"Friends of mine. Noah sent them to rescue the two kids with you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "The 'Noah'?"

"Your wife's teacher."

"I know that. But she's alive?"

Raven nodded. "How badly did you lose to Lowe?"

I sighed. "Horribly. I should go ask Noah for some training in magic. Lowe was high magical power now. Not to mention his Lord Knight skills. They make him a deadly person."

I stood up from the table, almost knocking the table over.

"Let's go see Noah."

Raven shock his head. "What makes you think she will see you?"

"She's my sister in-law. There's no way she won't see me."

Aisha's P.O.V

"Playtime's over." I growled. "Chain burst."

I threw a series of fireballs towards Elsa. Elsa quickly jumped back, the fireballs barely missing her. She placed her foot underneath her and sword and flicked it up to her hand. She rushed forward and swinging her sword with speed and accuracy. I swiftly blowed each blow before jumping into the air. "Blizzard Shower!"

The icicles rain down towards Elsa. She held her sword up, trying to block the icicles with no such luck. The icicles made cuts on her body. Grinning I position for another spell.

"Cyclon-"

Before I could finish my casting Elsa charged forward. "Spiral Blast!"

Sending a wave of energy erupting from the ground striking me. I cried out in pain, and fell to one knee. Elsa charged at me again, swinging her sword at me. Recovering from the blow, I leapt over her back and threw a fireball at her unguarded back. She fell to the ground in pain. Elsa slowly struggled to get up. "You might as well stay down there." I advised her.

She laughed. "You haven't seen my true power yet."

I heard groaning from behind me, as the young girl in orange woke up.

"Careful...she...can use magic." She breathed out.

"Too late for that!" Elsa shouted. She threw a whole wave of flames.

"Burn!"

I yawned and dispersed the fire to smoke. "Really? Using magic on an Elemental Master."

My eyes widened as I saw her true intention. She charged through the blast and struck me in the leg. I collapsed to the ground.

"Die Aisha!" Elsa shouted. She sliced through my body, dispersing into darkness.

"What?!" she shouted.

"Elemental magic is not the only thing I can use." I said as my real body appeared behind Elsa, holding Rena and the orange dress girl.

"Shadow body." I said. "It was fun fighting you."

"Are you a dark magician?" Elsa asked as she turned around.

"No. A Void Princess."

Elsword's P.O.V

"Noah!" I shouted as I burst into Noah's prayer room.

"What do you want?" she asked sighing.

I walked up to her and sat down. As usual her blue dress was still oversized for her.

"A couple of questions. How are you alive?"

"Magic."

"Is Aisha alive?"

"Magic."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Magic…Sorry what, couldn't pay attention to what you were saying because of your stupidity. Work the answers out yourself."

I sighed and placed my hand on my head.

"Look, Noah. I know we never get along. Aisha and I didn't as well for some time as well too. But I need to know about this stuff."

Noah got up. "I still don't accept you as a brother. Aisha might help you, but not me. You won her heart; I still think you are an annoying brat."

Noah started to walk away from me. "Please help me Noah."

"Go help yourself." She said, before slamming the door. I stood there in the room by myself, clenching my fist.

"_Am I that useless, that I can't even get someone's help? Well I'll just skip to number two on my to-do-list. Time for some training."_

Raven's P.O.V

I closed my eyes meditating. Everything was peaceful. Everything was-

"Hey scary old man!" the little boy named Chung shouted.

"Kid, keep that up and I will hit you."

Chung ran into the room. "My sister's outside, with some sort of orange lady."

Chung turned around and ran off.

Quickly I jumped to my feet and ran after him. I burst out to the front of the temple, instantly seeing Ara and another girl on the ground. I placed both over my shoulder.

"Chung get inside the temple."

Chung willingly ran inside the temple first. Before following him, I search my surroundings first. No sign of anyone, but I felt some sort of demonic presence. Ignoring the presence I continued back inside the temple.

Aisha's P.O.V

I see Raven carry both bodies back inside the temple. Job done. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, feeling the teleportation spell at work.

"Welcome back Aisha."

I opened my eyes. "It was simple. Play as the heroine."

He chuckled. "Now this time. Send the boy. He is ready."

I nodded. "Your wish is my command…Lowe."

**Aisha becomes the bad guy? There's still more to come. Reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Path of Fate

Chapter eight

Elsword's P.O.V

Raven's arm came from above my head. Quickly I raised my block and blocked it.

"Hey Raven…why don't you use your blade anymore?"

He swung his arm again this time nearly hitting my leg. I jumped backwards readying myself.

"I started relying on it, when I was cursed by Lowe." Raven muttered. "I needed more power, and I reached my limit of what I could do with my sword."

I charged at him swinging my sword in a downward arc towards his head. He blocked it with his Nasod arm.

"But I still use my sword as well."

"What?"

Suddenly the blade he had in his right hand rocketed towards me. Cursing I ducked. I rolled backwards away from Raven.

"Okay that's enough practice." I said. "It's almost time to sleep. I'll take the first watch."

Aisha's P.O.V

"Lento." I said. I walked back and forth looking for him.

"What now?" I heard him in his room.

"Are you ready yet?" I asked through the door.

The door opened, and there he was. He scratched his black hair.

"Yeah. How much longer do we have to follow father?"

"Look, keep your voice down. We will leave when the time is right. For now do as he says."

Lento sighed. "Okay."

"You be careful." I warned him.

Lento turned around and walked towards the portal.

Elsword's P.O.V

The night breeze blew against me. It reminded me of the night where I was forced to make that decision. I withdrew my sword and examined it. Suddenly, I felt the presence. A demonic presence. I leapt down from the roof.

"Raven! Ara! Eve! Wake up, they're here!"

I heard movement and doors slamming. Raven was the first to run out, in his Reckless fist clothes. Ara soon followed then Eve.

"Eve, I want you to look after the two kids. They're your age, you talk to them. Get them to safety. Raven, Ara. Come with me. Make sure they don't get to the temple. Speaking of which, where's Noah?"

"She doesn't fight Elsword. Come we can do it ourselves." Ara said.

The three of us ran out to the front. The shadows flew down from the sky.

"Three people only?" Raven asked.

"Not any three. It's his generals." Ara said.

Elesis smiled. "Hello brother dear."

"Guys. Elesis is mine." I said.

Raven cracked his knuckles.

"I haven't seen you for some time Banthus. When did you become a general?"

Banthus smiled and withdrew his giant sword.

"I'll take you on Raven."

Ara turned to face the last general. "So it's me and you brother."

Ran smiled. "Just like old times."

Aisha's P.O.V

I watched from afar, the battle that was going to happen. I floated in mid-air with Angkor on my head.

"Elsword be safe." I whispered.

Chung's P.O.V

Eve burst into my room with Rena.

"Chung, wake up! We have to leave." Rena shouted.

I jumped out of bed and hurried to them. Eve directed us towards the back of the temple. As we opened the doors to the court yard, we saw a whole group of demons waiting for us.

"Oh no." Eve muttered. "Rena, Chung go inside find a weapon."

Rena ran back into the temple. I started to follow her.

"Eve what about you?"

"I'll hold them for as long as I can."

I nodded and followed Rena. We went into the first room looking for something.

"I think I'll take this one."

Rena grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Suddenly, a demon crashed through the roof and landed in a crouch. Eve ran through into the room.

"Chung get away from it!" Eve called out.

The demon raised its arm and swung it down. Suddenly my necklace started to feel hot. I cried out in surprise as I was engulfed in light. The demon was surprised to. I stood up, wearing a full fledge armour of some sort. I had a helmet easily covered my head. Feeling my body flow with power, I swung a punch at the demon sending flying through the wall.

"Chung? Is that you?" Rena asked.

I turned around. "Yeah."

Eve was staring at me, trying not to show any emotions.

"Chung, with that armour, you might be able to hold that cannon over there."

Eve pointed towards the corner, where a white cannon was on the ground. I walked over to the cannon and picked it up quite easily. At that moment, the demons started running into the room.

"Chung, Rena. Let's try your weapons out."

Elsword's P.O.V

Elesis. I mean Elsa rushed towards me again swing her sword. I jumped backwards barely missing it. Smiling confidently, Elsa threw another fireball at me. I jumped into the air, just as Elsa leapt at me. I blocked her sword my mine, sending me flying through the roof of the temple. Groaning I stood back up. Elsa landed in the room smiling confidently.

"I never thought you would be this weak." She smirked.

I smiled. "Elsa. You leave me no choice. I hid this secret from everyone."

I held my sword backwards.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled. "I'm going to stop holding back."

I felt the darkness energy course through me.

"Ultimate mode! Infinity Sword!"

There was a burst of darkness as I transformed into my secret form. My hair grew long, and my clothes surrounded my whole body in black. In my left hand I held another sword. Smiling confidently I moved into my ready position.

"Now Elsa tell me. Who's the weak one?"

**So Elsword uses his ultimate form. The resolution will be the next chapter. Also, where is Lento? I'll tell you next chapter...:)**

**Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Path of Fate

**Chapter nine done. I'm so happy. :)**

Chapter nine

Elsword's P.O.V

I charged and Elsa easily blocked the strike.

"Just because you have another sword, that doesn't mean you can beat me."

Laugh manically she appeared behind me.

"Die Elsword!"

Without turning my back I struck her. Surprised, she flew across the room, regaining her balance and landing in a crouch.

"You're not my sister." I spat out. "She wasn't a coward that would attack the back of the enemy."

Elsa laughed. "It doesn't matter how you fight someone, as long as you live."

I growled. "Have you lost your honour as a Knight?"

Elsa charged at me.

"Honour is nothing! All that matters is if you live or die! That's why I'm going to kill you!"

I sighed. I deflected the blade and kicked her down.

"So you have lost your honour." I said. "Then I will use this technique to open your eyes. Spirit of destruction!"

The power surged through my body. "BLADE RAIN!"

A giant sword landed next to Elsa. She laughed.

"Missed me." She smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did I really?"

Suddenly the blade erupted and millions of swords streamed out slicing Elsa over and over again, flinging her body around the room. I stopped the skill and Elsa fell to the ground.

"Honour, is what drives a knight to victory. Not cowardly tactics. I hope that you have learnt something from this battle."

I turned around and changed back to my normal modern clothes.

"Let's see how the rest are doing."

Raven's P.O.V

I cried out in pain again as I was struck by Banthus' blade again.

"Where's your confidence now Raven? Who was going to beat who? Come on, let me hear you say it again."

Banthus bent down towards my face.

"I said say it!" Banthus roared, while kicking me in the stomach. I groaned in pain.

"You're weak Raven. You always were, even when Alex and I killed your friends and fiancé in front of you."

Banthus bent down. "Now look at you. Still angry and weak."

Growling in placed my Nasod hand on his shoulder.

"Banthus…haven't you learnt that the person that speaks less always wins?"

I shot a wave of flames from my arm, setting Banthus on fire.

"Why would you do that? I thought knights were honourable and play by the rules?"

I smiled and rose to my feet and watched Banthus burn.

"That's the thing Banthus…I'm a mercenary…I don't play by the rules."

I charged at Banthus with my sword in my right hand.

"EXTREME BLADE!"

I struck Banthus with my sword appearing behind him. I repeated that movement, slowly escalating in height. I was above Banthus with my sword raised above my head. I shouted and swung my sword down on the bandit slamming his body into the ground. I landed in a crouch and sheathed my sword. I turned away from Banthus and walked away.

Ara's P.O.V

I charged at Ran again and swung my spear. He teleported again behind me. Quickly I dodged backwards. Ran laughed.

Growling I placed my hands together. "ENERGY VOID!"

Ran waved his hand and the void disappeared.

"Using such a weak skill against me?"

I flipped back to lengthen the distance between Ran and I. "Eun!"

I felt the power course through my body, and my nine tails sprouting from me.

"ENERGY CANNON!"

A blast of energy erupted from my hands as it flew towards Ran, hitting him dead on.

I was panting heavily from that shot.

"Nice Ara, but that was not my real body."

Suddenly a hand appeared through my chest.

"You were always gullible Ara." Ran said while smiling.

"Too bad, that's not my real body either Ran."

I materialised behind him with my spear on his neck. I looked over and saw Raven slowly limping his way here.

"Ran, you lose." I said.

He smiled. "You all have gotten stronger…but you are no match against the real us."

I raised an eyebrow.

"None of us were here. Lowe lent us this body, which enabled 1/10 of our strength to be used only. "

Suddenly, he slowly started crumbled to rock. "Good bye Ara,"

Raven's P.O.V

Seeing Ran crumble to rock, I turned around and saw that where Banthus was before was now just rock. I turned back to Ara.

"Ara. Where's Elsword?"

Elsword's P.O.V

I watched Elsa turn into rock.

"Sorry about that, Elsword. They were just a diversion created, for me."

The young boy walked into the room. I held my sword in my ready position. The boy smiled and held his sword in the same position.

"Kid, what's your name?"

He smiled.

"Lento."

He charged at me and swung his sword in the same movements as I usually do.

"I always wanted to fight you Elsword. According to my mum you were one of the strongest."

I raised an eyebrow. "Your mother?"

"Yeah. Her name is Aisha Sieghart."

**Aisha's son? Could he be Elsword's son, or someone elses. Also what happens with Chung, Eve and Rena. Next chapter it will be revealed. Reviews please. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Path of Fate

Chapter ten

Elsword's P.O.V

"What!?"

Lento gripped his sword tighter. He jumped back and charged again swinging the sword from the side. I struck the blade, deflecting it.

He charged again singing in combos. I blocked each of them with ease.

"Why don't you fight back?"

I leapt back landing in a crouch. "Please stop this fight." I said.

"What?"

I sighed. "I don't want to fight you."

Lento widened his eyes.

"Well then just die. I need to kill you. If I kill you, Lowe will let me and mum live longer."

Lento charged again. "Mega slash!"

I saw a hint of myself as I lost my will to fight. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact. But it never came.

"Why did you open yourself?" Lento asked.

I smiled. "Because I knew you wouldn't hit me. You don't have a killing intent."

He gripped his sword tighter.

"This time I won't stop."

He swung the blade again, this time I ducked under it. I leapt up with my blade in front of me, pushing Lento's blade. I pushed Lento back, making him fall.

"Lento. I will not fight you."

He clenched his teeth. "Why am I so weak?"

I bent down on one knee and faced him.

"You're not weak. It's just that you don't know what you're fighting for."

Lento nodded. "You win Elsword. I lose."

I smiled. "Don't worry. You will get stronger."

My smile soon faded.

"You said, Aisha Sieghart was your mother yes?"

Lento nodded.

"Please…take care of her."

Lento nodded. Suddenly he was glowing in a bright light.

"As a warning, Elsword. Lowe might send me or the three generals again. Right now, the three generals are too strong. You have to train."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Suddenly Lento disappeared into the light, leaving me alone in the room.

Lento's P.O.V

The light faded and I was in the palace. I walked past the portal and continued down the courtyard. I passed by the two guards, dressed in armour from head to toe.

Taking in a deep breath, I pushed open the two large doors.

Lowe, sat cross leg on his tall white throne.

"Ahh. Lento. Did you kill Elsword?"

I shook my head. "He was too powerful."

Suddenly, the gust of wind blew and I flew backwards, crashing into the wall. I opened my eyes and saw Lowe's hands on my throat.

"You dare come back and fail?"

"I'm sorry."

He tighten his grip on my throat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mum rushing towards me.

"Wait, Lowe please. Let him have another chance."

"Aisha. PISS OFF."

Lowe slapped my mum across the face, sending her into the ground.

"I'll take the punishment of my son." My mum said.

Lowe raised an eyebrow.

"Dad. Don't take it out on mum. Punish me. It is my fault after all."

Lowe released his gripped.

"Guards, send him to the basement. Flog him."

My mum started to argue, but I gave her a look that I would be alright. The guards grabbed my shoulders and slowly directed me downstairs.

Aisha's P.O.V

I saw Lento go down to the basement. I turned around to meet Lowe.

"Lowe please, stop hurting him. I beg off you."

Lowe smirked, on his throne.

"Don't argue with me woman. I brought you back from the dead, for one purpose. That is to kill Elsword. I want him to know even more pain of being killed by a love one."

I bit my lip.

"Now, go tend to you son after he has finished being flogged."

Glaring I turned around and started running to the basement.

Lento's P.O.V

I cried out again as the whips hit my naked back again. I held onto the wooden post as the guards continued flogging me. The whip hit again, tearing at my skin. I felt the pain erupting from my body. By the time I was done, I was left on the floor, sweating and panting heavily.

"Lento!" I heard my mum call me.

She bent down and hugged me.

"Why did you take the punishment?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I laughed half-heartily.

"Lento seriously. Why? You never take the blame before."

Lento sighed.

"Lowe is not my real father is he."

"What does that have to do with-"

"Mum!"

My mum was shocked.

"Please answer me truly. Lowe is not my real father. The man I was forced to fight, Elsword. He is my real father isn't he?"

My mum didn't say anything for a few seconds. She sighed heavily.

"Yes."

**So the truth has been said. What will happen next? Will Elsword take Lento's words to moderation?**

**Anyway reviews please.**


	11. Chapter 11

Path of Fate

Chapter eleven

Raven's P.O.V

"Elsword!"

I walked up the corridor shouting. "Elsword! Get your ass out here now!"

Yawning Chung walked out of his room. "Raven. Why are you yelling?"

I turned to face the little boy.

"Where's Elsword?"

Chung yawned again."You didn't hear? He asked Noah for some magic training."

"What?"

I heard another door open.

"Basically he's doing a ritual that will bring out his potential in magic." Ara said, yawning as well.

Elsword's P.O.V

I continued to follow Noah, through the portal she had created. I stepped through it and suddenly appeared in some sort of thick forest.

"Noah? Where are we?"

She ignored me and continued on, walking through the forest.

I sighed and followed after her.

After what seemed like forever, we came into a forest clearing. On the other side of the forest clearing was a cave. Noah stopped and pointed over there.

"Sit in the middle of the forest clearing. I'll set the ritual up." Noah said.

Willingly I sat down in the middle.

"How is this ritual gonna work?"

Noah smiled. "Basically I'll but a rune barrier around you. From there, you will feel a lot of pain for about one week. If you want to get stronger, you have to overcome the pain."

"Wait what!"

Noah touched the ground forming a rune circle. Soon it spread around me.

"Elsword. It's going to hurt a lot. One piece or advice. Survive."

"How the hell is that going to help me?"

"Think about what you're doing this for."

Noah turned around and walked back to the forest. As soon as she did, I felt the most pain which I ever had run through my body. I screamed in pain.

Raven's P.O.V

"Damn Elsword. He's going to have a head start on me?"

I sighed.

Actually that explosion that I used on Banthus was good. It was a fluke, but I still manage to use it. I smiled.

"That's what I'll work on." I said to myself.

Chung's P.O.V

I slowed down my breathing and concentrated on my necklace. Feeling the power surge through me I opened my eyes. I had the armour back on.

"Yes! I did it!"

Leaning at the corner of my room was the canon I used last night. Smiling I picked it up by the handle. I was going to need a lot of training.

Rena's P.O.V

I pulled back the arrow again, and let it loose. It rocketed towards the wooden target in the courtyard, hitting it way above the middle.

"Damn it. At this rate, I'm still going to be useless if another demons try to invade again."

I growling I continued firing at the target.

Ara's P.O.V

I took a deep breath and charged towards the first wooden dummy and struck it with a tiger fist. It recoiled back towards me. I blocked it with my other hand and kicked another behind me. Gradually, more wooden dummies were swinging back and forth, and I struggled to dodged or block each of them. Until one hit me on the back of the head.

"Damn. I really need more training."

Eve's P.O.V

"_Configuration complete."_

I sighed as I configured my system again. I needed another way to become stronger. Wait what is this.

"_Electra code?"_

I configure my system again but this time including the code.

"Let's see what this does."

Aisha's P.O.V

I sat down at my table and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I had gather the pure energy moon stone and held it in my right hand. In my left was my magic pendant. I placed them together and focused all my magic into fusing them.

"Please work.." I begged.

The bright light exploded and I fell over from my chair. I opened my eyes and stared at the pendant.

The moons stone and the pendant had been fused. Smiling I picked up the pendant.

"I did it!"

Lento's P.O.V

I shot another fireball at the target. "Wait till mum finds out I can use magic." I smiled.

It soon faded. "Dammit, it's still too weak."

I concentrated harder. I have to use magic. Mum and I are going to leave Lowe. I need to be stronger so we came escape.

I threw another fireball, this time it was much bigger.

"Yeah. I'm getting there."

**So everyone is training to overcome Lowe. But will they get strong enough? Sorry about this Chapter being short. Reviews please.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Path of Fate

Chapter twelve

Chung's P.O.V

After four days of training, I can use the cannon with ease, though I had to be in my suit form. I swung the cannon back and forth in the courtyard. I lamed it into the ground and continued practicing my techniques. When the sky started becoming darker than usual.

"_What's going on?"_

Raven's P.O.V

That's impossible. I felt a demon presence that was even bigger than Lowe's. It scared me. It was making its way here. Whatever it is, there's no way we can fight against it.

Aisha's P.O.V

What is this presence? I ran out of my room, towards the throne room. Lento soon saw me and ran after me.

"Mum, can you feel that presence?"

I nodded. "Lowe must be doing something."

We skidded to a halt in front of the throne room. "Lowe!"

Lowe laughed on the throne. "Wondering about the presence?"

"Lowe, what have you done now?" I roared.

Lowe stood up off the throne.

"Aisha. What do you think I was trying to accomplish with this power. To get revenge on Elsword?"

I bit my lip, drawing some blood. Lowe laughed.

"With this much power, I can do so much more. I'm going to destroy Elrios."

I suddenly had a thought come into my head.

"You're opening a portal to the demon realm?"

Lowe smiled and nodded. "You were always bright Aisha."

Lowe charged at me and Lento, drawing his sword.

Quickly I grabbed onto Lento and teleported. Breathing heavily we appeared on a building.

"Mum what was that?"

"Dimension magic."

Rena's P.O.V

"Chung!" I cried out. I ran up to him. "Something's happening isn't it?"

Chung reverted to his original form.

"Demons are coming."

I turned around to see Raven. "It's Lowes doing."

"Who is Lowe? I heard you guys talk about him, but who is he?"

Raven sighed.

"He was Elsword's and my friend 500 years ago. Until he turned mad and killed Aisha and Elsword. But they revived."

"How?"

Raven clenched his teeth. "I have been thinking. When I saw Elsword die, he crumbled to rock, to ashes. There shouldn't be a way for him to revive, unless…"

"Unless what?" I asked.

Raven turned towards Rena. "You touch the blood of a pure hearted child."

It was when I was struck by the demon. I bled on Elsword's remains, somewhere in that house.

"Rena did bleed in the demon's house."

"So that's how Elsword came back." Raven muttered.

Suddenly there was a lightning and the wind started to increase in speed.

"Chung, Rena. We have to get into the heart of Velder. From there we have to hold the demons."

I nodded.

"But how. We will be slaughtered." Chung complained.

Raven shrugged. "It's better than being a coward."

Ara's P.O.V

"Eve!"

I burst into Eve's room. Eve looked different. From before. Instead of short silver hair, her hair reached to her hips.

"Eve what happened?" I asked.

"I have acquired strength."

I shrugged and grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

"Eve. We think a demon invasion is coming."

Raven's P.O.V

We rushed towards the heart of the city. Suddenly, the sky opened and a giant hole of darkness appeared. Slowly streams of beings started coming out.

"It's starting!" I shouted to the rest.

"Guys, we have to do our best and stop this invasion."

Suddenly Lento and Aisha appeared behind us. We all braced ourselves against the two of them.

"Wait. Raven." Aisha said. "We come to help. Please, we need to stop this invasion."

Slowly we all put our weapons away, except Chung, since he had to come here without looking like a robot.

"The three generals are coming and so is Lowe. We need to fight against them and the demon invasion."

Ara walked up to Aisha. "How long do we have?"

"Two hours."

"Okay plenty of time, to stop this invasion. Guys let's go."

I willed the rage inside me to come forth.

"RAGE OF RAVEN!"

I felt the rage consume me.

"EUN!"

Ara's hair became her white demon form, with her nine tails sprouting.

"POWER ACCELERATOR AURA!"

Eve started to glow in white light.

"FREITURNIER."

Chung gained his armour form. He raised his hands and the cannon, which Chung calls the destroyer flew into his hands.

"SEAL OF PAITIENCE!"

Rena started to radiate a bit of light.

"SPIRIT OF DESTRUCTION!"

Lento started to glow in dark red.

"MAGIC ACCELERATOR AURA! "

Aisha flew into the air.

"Guys! Let's do this!"

Eve flew into the air. Chung and Rena started shooting into the sky. "Aisha."

"Yes?"

"Teleport me to that tall building."

"Okay."

Soon I was standing on top of the tallest building in Velder.

"Aisha thank you. Let's do this thing."

I raised my hand a shot a wave of flames from it at the closest demon.

Attracting attention, the demons flew towards me. I withdrew my sword.

I knocked a demon with my blade.

"Aisha go help the others."

I leapt into the air and came down on one of the demons necks.

Aisha's P.O.V

I teleported back next to Eve. Eve and I flying about, shooting down flying demons. I shot another fireball at a demon behind her.

"Thanks!" she shouted.

"No problems." I said back. Eve shot another demon with a beam of electricity. Another one appeared behind her, which she then flew over and shot another beam.

"There's a lot isn't there?"

I nodded. "You don't say."

Chung's P.O.V

I was positioned on one of the lower buildings shooting whatever came my way. Rena was behind me, shooting the others I missed with deadly accuracy.

"You trained a lot." I commented.

"So did you." She said while shooting another demon down. I smiled. Just recently, I didn't think that I would be, with my sister, shooting down demons.

"This is actually kinda fun!" I said.

"This is your idea of fun?"

Ara's P.O.V

I was on the ground, trying to destroy the demons going for the citizens.

I struggled to hold back the demons. Lento charged in a struck the demons in front of me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We continued to fight against the demons. I leapt over Lento and stabbed another with my sword. Each time we killed a demon. We were losing strength.

"Just saying where is Elsword?"

"He was training someplace else. He hasn't finished yet."

Lento sliced another demon into two.

"We can't keep this up for long. We need his strength."

I nodded. "But we don't know when he is coming."

Elsword's P.O.V

I never felt so strong before. I felt the magic run through my veins. I laughed. With this much power I could probably take on Lowe. Speaking of which I felt a very strong demonic presence. Even bigger than Lowe's. With my new magic, I created a rune in mid air. I jumped on it and it wobbled a bit. As soon as I got my balance, I closed my eyes to feel the presences.

"East." I muttered.

The rune flew higher and I leaned forward, forcing the rune to fly east. The wind gushed past me as I increased the runes speed.

"_Lowe, just you wait."_


	13. Chapter 13

Path of Fate

Chapter thirteen

Raven's P.O.V

I struck another demon in the head with my sword. Sensing another one behind me I spun around and kicked it, making it fly back into a group of them. I heard another roar as I turned around. Two demons swung their arms at me. I raised my sword, blocking it. I clenched my teeth as I struggled to withstand the force. I heard another demon behind me, leaping into the air.

"Limit Crusher!"

I swung my arm with most of my strength sending both demons reeling back over the building.

I turned around and raised my nasod arm. "Ignition crow!"

A flaming crow burst out from my arm rocketing towards first demon. Suddenly, I could sense even more demons coming through the hole. Groaning I swung my arm, directing the crow. I forced it to become bigger, by channelling my anger. The giant crow swept through the groups of demons, slicing everyone in half. I forced the crow to go on. Suddenly another group of demons landed on the building. Cursing I stopped the ignition crow, and faced the demons.

"Arch enemy!"

Black daggers started to form behind me, then flew towards the group stabbing each of them.

I didn't see it until it was too late. Another struck me in the back, sending signals of pain going through my body. Growling I swung my sword, striking it of the building. The onslaught was endless. Groaning I pushed myself to keep going.

Aisha's P.O.V

Eve shot another beam, electrocuting another demon. "Eve!" I shouted.

"We have to split. There's too many. Go right, I'll go left!"

Eve nodded and shot another demon. I turned towards the left and flew towards a group flying towards me. I closed my eyes and felt the power surged through me.

"Lightning shower!"

Lightning flew down through the sky surrounding me. I gritted my teeth and forced the spell to continue. The lightning continued to strike the demons out of the sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see another demon coming up. I teleported behind it and struck it in the head. I kicked it with my left leg, making it reel away. I turned to face another demon.

"Chain burst!"

I shot dozens of fireballs everywhere around me. There were still many demons still standing. "Meteor shower!"

I summoned meteorites to fall to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a demon fly at me. I tried to react, but I was too slow, as the demon sliced my side. Grunting I lost my concentration on flying and felt myself falling.

Lento's P.O.V

I saw mum's body falling through the sky. "Mum!"

I looked at Ara struggling to defend against the onslaught.

"Go!" Ara said. I nodded and ran towards where my mum was going to fall. I ran onto a car and leapt of towards the sky. I reached out my arms as I caught my mum. I landed in a crouch, cracking the ground, with my mum in my arms. She was unconscious. I stared at her wound. I could smell the poison coming from it. I started to panic. I turned around to face the onslaught of demons. I positioned my sword and charged at the demons. I can't let them get to my mum.

Rena's P.O.V

Chung and I fired over and over again. I pulled back another arrow and shot it at one of the flying demons.

"Humming wind!"

I shot a magically enhanced arrow into another group, sending all of them falling from the sky.

"Sis. We got company."

I turned around to see another group of demons walking towards us.

"I'll deal with it." Chung said. "You keep shooting."

Chung leapt into the air, and came down on one of the demons with his armour. Turning around I started shooting again. I reached back to grab another arrow. There was nothing there. I cursed as a demon flew towards me. I jumped back, the demon barely missing me.

"Chung trade places."

"Kay got it."

Chung swung his cannon one more time, before swapping with me. I leapt at the first demon, kicking it with my right leg. I landed in a crouch and swung a tripping kick. I stood up in a ready stance. It was a bad situation. I couldn't keep using my martial arts forever.

Ara's P.O.V

I growled and pushed back five demons at once.

"Secret art of the Fierce Tiger!"

"Rock crash!"

I rushed forward and slammed my fist into the first demon, making an explosion of power.

"Tiger Claw!"

I spun around twice, swinging my spear into the demons.

"Low Brandish!"

I dashed forward a swept all the demons with the first kick. Then kicked the air sending a shockwave knocking all the demons back.

"Turbulent wave!"

I charged once more stabbing all the demons, sending each flying. I panted heavily. I stared as another horde of demons landed on the ground and charged at me. Tired I stopped using Eun. The demons came closer and closer. I closed my eyes bracing for the impact.

"Explosion rune!"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion near me. I opened my eyes to see Elsword standing on a rune and shooting runes at the demons below. I smiled. That idiot finally came.

Elsword's P.O.V

After dealing with the demons near Ara I continued to ride the rune through the air. I saw the two kids on the roof. Quickening I speed I leapt of the flying rune and landed on the building.

I shot a large rune at the demons, exploding and sending the demons flying. Smiling I summoned the flying rune again. I jumped and landed on it and dived down towards the ground. I pulled up and charged towards the demons near Aisha and Lento. I stuck out my sword as I charged through the horde. I battered the demons away, like baseballs. I leapt of the rune and landed in a crouch near Aisha.

"How is she?"

"Her heart rate is decreasing." Lento said. "There's nothing we can do."

I smiled. "You sure about that?"

Lento looked at me surprised. I held out my hand over the wound. It instantly started to clear up.

"What did you do?" Lento asked.

"I saved her." I answered while smiling. I quickly kissed Aisha's forehead and leapt back onto the flying rune.

"Where are the rest?"

"Raven's on the tallest building over there. He's trying to attract as much attention as possible. Eve is on the way there."

I nodded and turned to fly to that direction. I shot an exploding rune towards the demons near Eve. I put more speed as I flew towards the tall building. I saw Raven, struggling to push back the demons. I leapt of the rune and flew towards the roof.

"Raven! Jump!"

Raven looked up surprised. He leapt into the air as I went down.

"Sword Fire!"  
I landed and stabbed the roof, flames erupting around me. The flames forced the demons to leap off.

Raven landed back down. "Just like old times Raven."

"Just like old times." He agreed.

"Let's do something about that portal. Phoenix Talon!"

"Ignition crow!"

The two birds fused together as we both willed it to fly higher to the portal.

"Please work." I begged. The bird grew larger and larger, until it was as big as the portal itself. It struck the portal and exploded, sending a shockwave knocking me and Raven over. I opened my eyes and stared at the place where the portal use to be.

"We did it!" Raven shouted.

I smiled. "Yeah we did."

All of us gathered down on the deserted main street. I tended to all their injuries.

"Okay guys. Lowe is almost here." I said. "We can beat him."

Everyone nodded.

"Don't be so sure about that!"

All of us turned to face that voice and drew our weapons. Lowe hovered over the group.

I walked towards him.

"Lowe give it up. Judging by your power now, there's no way you can beat us." I said while smirking.

"But I'm about to get much stronger."

My smiled faded. "What?"

Streams of darkness erupted from Lowe. It grew into tentacles as moved around the city.

"I like to thank all of you. You made my job easier."

All of us stared at him shocked.

"My plan wasn't to destroy Elrios with the demons. I was planning to absorb their power."

Lowe laughed. "Do you think you can stand a chance against me?!"

The tentacles drew back into his body. I smiled.

"Let's find out."

Everyone looked at me as darkness started surrounding me.

"Ultimate mode. INFINITY SWORD!"

The darkness erupted as I stood there in my ultimate form.

"Spirit of Destruction!"

I started to glow red with power. "And one more boost of power. A technique I created."

I forced some of power to my swords.

"ARMAGEDDON RUNE BLADE."

I smiled as I felt my body filled with unlimited power.

"Everyone. Do me a favour. No matter what do not interfere."

Everyone nodded and gave me some space.

Lowe laughed. "You think you can take on me alone."

I smiled. "Yeah. I think I can."

I held my swords in my ready battle position.

"Ready for some heat?"

**The final battle is about to happen. Will Elsword succeed. Find out next chapter. Reviews please. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Path of Fate

Chapter fourteen

Elsword's P.O.V

I leapt into the air, creating a rune below. I landed on it, and smirked. I flew towards Lowe swinging my swords. He created a wall of darkness without moving.

"A simple attack like this is nothing Elsword."

I smiled as I struck the darkness, creating an explosion, sending Lowe flying backwards. He caught his balance and held his arms out. He shot three beams of darkness. Laughing I swung my sword and deflected all three.

I flew forward again towards Lowe. I swung down with my right sword. Lowe dodged the blade and gathered darkness into his hands, sending a fist flying out towards me. It struck me and sent me flying. I quickly summoned another rune behind me. I landed on it, reeling back a bit.

I charged forward towards Lowe. "Luna Blade!"

A giant blue blade rose above me and came down onto Lowe, stabbing him in the chest. Lowe coughed a bit before dispersing the blade. Growling he sent a wave of darkness towards me. I leapt of the rune and onto the side of a building. He sent another one; I kicked of the wall towards him and swung my sword. Lowe dodged it and sent another wave of darkness. I created a rune to stop the wave of darkness. It harmlessly exploded around me.

I created another rune below me and hovered to his level.

Lowe created two giant black swords and held them in each hand. I flew towards and swung both my swords towards him. He blocked with one sword and swung his other one at my head. I ducked just in time and swung my sword at his leg. I blocked the sweep quite easily. Growling, I continued to swing my swords, which he deflected with equal speed. Lowe smirked and struck my swords upwards leaving me unguarded.

"Sword falls!"

Suddenly a rain of swords crashed down towards Lowe. Grunting, Lowe deflected them all. Lowe swung his giant sword down towards my head. I flew to one side, barely missing it. I leapt forward, aiming for his neck. Lowe ducked and swung his blade towards my side. I quickly flipped over the blade and swung a kick at Lowe. He stopped the kick with the flat side of his sword. He pushed me back with his sword and charged at me. I swung my right sword, as did he, which resulted in both of our swords sinking into our shoulders. We both cried out in pain. We both tried to use our left sword to push the sword away, but the swords still stayed in our shoulders. With a final push of effort both of us managed to get away from each other. Lowe chuckled. "You have gotten stronger Elsword. I admit that."

"Lowe!" shouted a voice.

Everyone turned to see his three generals coming to his aid.

"Ahh. Just what I needed." Lowe smiled.

I realised what he was going to do. "No! Get back!"

But I was too late. Lowe sent out a dark tentacle stabbing each of his three generals and slowly absorbing them. Soon the bodies of the three generals disappeared into his body.

I growled. "Lowe you bastard! You would absorb your own wife's power!?"

He chuckled. "That was never Elesis, Elsword. Even if I have this much power, I still couldn't raise Elesis. The power of darkness doesn't work on the one you love most. Elsa was just a pawn in this war."

I growled. "She was a human being! All of them were human beings! Why go through so much just to kill me!?"

Lowe smiled. "It's not just you Elsword. It's the continent that sent Elesis to her death."

He charged at me, but this time with much more power. The giant sword past my defences and struck me towards the ground. I cried out in pain as my body slammed against the ground like a ragdoll. I lost concentration and my infinity sword mode dispersed.

"Die Elsword!"

Lowe's sword came closer towards my head.

"Ignition crow!"

Suddenly a giant flaming bird struck Lowe, sending him reeling back a couple of steps. Raven leapt in front of me and swung his arm towards Lowe's head. Lowe jumped back, dodging it easily.

Ara, Eve, Aisha, Lento, Chung and Rena soon followed behind.

"I thought I told you not to interfere." I muttered.

"Our fight is with the three generals. He absorbed their powers, so now it's our battle as well." Ara said.

Ara charged and stabbed her spear at Lowe. Lowe moved his body just out of the way, barely missing the stab, but he failed to notice Chung and Eve, ready to shoot him as soon as he moved. He cursed as a beam and a bullet struck him in the chest. Lowe grunted and his wound almost instantly healed. Lento charged forward with Raven beside him, both using their swords. Raven struck Lowe's head, while Lento struck his legs, sending Lowe moving back. Rena leapt into the air and came down on Lowe's head. Rena quickly leapt backwards and a bolt of lightning crashed into Lowe.

We all stared at Lowe on the ground. He started to laugh.

"I guess you leave me no choice." Slowly he reached into his pouch and produced a black pearl.

I walked through the rest till I was in the front.

"Lowe, give it up. There's no way you can beat all of us."

"I can't, but my demon surely can. And with this black pearl, I can let him take over my body."

I cursed. "Lowe! Are you really going to plunge yourself into darkness?!" I shouted at him.

"Elsword! You never did understand did you?! Since you killed Elesis, my life was already plunged into darkness."

He quickly threw the black pearl into his mouth.

"Lowe!" I ran towards him.

"Farewell Elsword! And to myself as well!"

Lowe roared in pain as, demonic wings sprouted from his back. He grew fangs and his entire body grew in mass. Darkness started to swirl around him, slowly getting bigger and bigger.

"Why Lowe? Why did you have to throw your soul away?" I sighed.

Aisha placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Elsword worry about it later. Right now, we have a demon that can destroy all of Elrios. Right now our priority is to destroy that demon."

I turned to face all of the rest. They face me and nodded. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Ultimate sword: Infinity mode." I said softly. Once again I was bathed in power.

"Okay guys. Let's do this."

Everyone nodded. Roaring I charged at the demon. I leapt into the air towards its head.

"Sword blasting!"

I struck the demon and summoned three swords behind me. Each of the swords flew towards the demon. But none of the blades seemed to affect it. It did however make it angry. It roared and swung its fist at me, sending me flying back into the ground. Raven charged at its leg.

"Burning buster!"

Suddenly instead of one flaming crow, a few more materialised behind Raven and launched themselves at the demons leg. Once again, the demon was perfectly fine.

It roared and slammed its fist into the ground, making the ground rumble. Then it started to rip the concrete and pulled it up with us still on it. We all struggled to regain our balance as the demon lifted the ground up.

"Guys. Jump!" Aisha said. All at once, we leapt of straight towards the ground.

"That thing is way too powerful!" Raven exclaimed. "We have to wear it down!"

All of us charged and struck the demon over and over again. The demon tried to hit us, but most of us managed to dodged most of it. Eve, Aisha and I were in the air striking it whenever we had the chance. Raven, Lento and Ara were striking down below or leaping into the air to strike the demons stomach. Chung and Rena were shooting from behind at any openings. Slowly, the demon started to lose its strength. It started to get tired and sank to one knee.

"We're almost there!"

Suddenly the demon released darkness from itself catching all of us into it. I cursed, as we slowly started to be pulled in.

"Elsword. I can make it stop pulling us in for a bit. I need you to strike it then!" Aisha shouted at me. I nodded and time froze. Only Aisha and I seemed to be moving.

"Right now, only you and I can talk Elsword." Aisha said. She was right in front of the demon. "Behind me is the demons heart. If you want to save the rest, Elsword you have to strike through me."

I shook my head. "No."

Aisha sighed. "We can't move our bodies right now, but we can talk. Please, when time started running again, you have to strike through me. If you go around me, it will be too late. Everyone will be sucked in."

I shook my head again. "No! I will not see you die because of me again Aisha!"

"Just do it!"

"No. It's unreasonable. I can't kill someone for the sake of Elrios!"

"And you would prefer sacrificing Elrios for me!? Who's unreasonable now Elsword?!"

"If saving Elrios requires killing someone, then I don't want it."

Aisha sighed.

"Please. I promise I will be okay. It's no biggie if I get hit. Elsword just strike through me."

I sighed and nodded. Aisha smiled and slowly, time started running again. I gripped my sword.

"Armageddon blade! Gigantic slash!"

I charged forward towards Aisha. I swung the giant aura blade through Aisha and through the demons heart.

"Aisha. Forgive me."

I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

"Don't worry Elsword. I have one trick up my sleeve left. But promise me you won't tell me anything."

I started to ask what that meant, but the demon exploded, darkness streaming out of its heart. I braced myself as I was thrown back. I landed on the concrete, cracking the ground beneath me. Slowly I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Everyone was here, except Aisha. Lento ran up to me.

"Why did you kill her? You killed your own wife!" Lento shouted. He gripped my collar and pulled me up. Raven grabbed Lento by the shoulder.

"Lento. Elsword had no choice. It was to save us."

Lento shook his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sank to the ground. I looked down at my son. I bent down and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey guys. I found this little girl near us."

Ara came running towards us. We all looked at her arms and saw a young purple haired girl.

Lento and I stood up and ran to the little girl. Her features and clothes looked very similar to Aisha's.

"Her trick. She told me she would do something." I muttered. "That means reincarnating herself. Or at least most of her."

I rubbed the little girls head. "Guys."

Everyone looked at me. "You must promise me that you must not tell Aisha's reincarnation anything about today or before. That's what Aisha told me to do."

Everyone nodded, but Lento just stared at the little girl.

"Let's go home."

* * *

A year later, Lento ran ahead of me and Aisha. Aisha laughed playfully as I piggy back her up the hill after Lento.

"Come on dad. Hurry up. We promised to show her at least."

I quickly fastened my pace after Lento. The hill soon came into view. The hill where Elesis and Aisha's tombstones were. Lento walked up to Aisha's tombstone and I soon followed. I bent down and little Aisha hopped off to the ground.

"Dad why are we here?"

Lento and I just stared at the tombstone.

"This is your mother's tombstone Aisha." I said calmly. "_Or at least your previous self."_

Aisha bent down and stared at the tombstone.

"Mum had the same name as me?"

"Yes she did." Lento said. All three of us sat down in front of the tombstone.

"How was mum like?"

I smiled. "She was somewhat like you Aisha."

I patted her small head. I felt her nod her head.

"Why did mum have to die?"

I stared at the tombstone of Aisha's previous self.

"Because fate willed it to be."

**So my first story is done. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and hopefully it wasn't too sad. I like making sad stories so sorry if you expected a happy ending, but i really wanted this story to end sadly. Please forgive me and review as well please. :)**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Raven walked down stairs towards the dark corridor, trying to stay as silent as possible.

"Hello?" Raven called out.

Suddenly the lights flashed on and Raven shielded his eyes. A figure, neatly dressed walked casually towards Raven with a suitcase in his hands.

"Raven…it's been a while hasn't it?"

Raven growled. "Yes it has…brother."

Valak smiled. "There's something I need to show you."

He placed the case on the ground and bent down to grab the object inside it. Slowly, Valak produced a crystal orb around the size of an orange.

"What is it Valak?" Raven asked.

Valak smiled. "It's the Seishi."

Raven took a step back in surprise. "But it's a myth."

Valak shook his head. "It's more than that."

Valak placed the crystal in Raven's hands. Raven stared at it, bewitched by its power.

"Raven…with this you can see her again…with this you can bring back the dead."

Raven inspected the crystal ball. "How does it work?"

Valak shrugged. "I don't know…but my subordinate can tell you."

Behind Valak, another figure walked towards Raven. A figure which led Raven to draw his sword.

"Hello there Raven…haven't seen you in a while…" Lowe said while smiling. "It's good to see you again."

* * *

**I decided to make a sequel to this story...be looking out for the sequel to path of fate  
**


End file.
